Applejack's New Field And Dress
by danparker
Summary: Applejack decides to work on a new apple tree field when Rarity brings her a new dress to try on. When Rainbow Dash makes a mistake, Applejacks decides to make Rarity happy.


Applejack's New Field And New Dress

It started out like any other day at Sweet Apple Acres. The moment Princess Celestia raised the sun, Applejack woke up. "Hoo-wee!" she exclaimed, getting out of bed, and putting on her hat, "Time to start work! Ye-haw!" She ran out of the house and looked out at an empty field.

"What's you doing today?" asked Granny Smith as she walked out to see her granddaughter. "Well, today," Applejack explained, "I'm going to do field work!" Yesterday, Applejack examined a plain, unused part of Sweet Apple Acres and decided that it should be used as a new field for growing more apple trees.

Today, she is going to start work on the field. "Sweet Apple Acers needs more apples to keep in business," Applejack said, "And no one can do the apple growing better than us! Well, time to get started."

So she and Big Mac, her older brother set out to work in the field. First, she and Big Mac removed all of the old tree stumps and weeds and some grass. "Make sure there are no rocks underneath the soil," Applejack told Big Mac. "Ee-yup," Big Mac said as he started his job. He was lucky to find only small rocks buried in the soil.

Just as the two finished clearing the field, leaving only the bare earth, Rarity arrived. "Good morning, Applejack," Rarity called. She arrived to have Applejack try on a fancy and princess-y new dresses that she made herself last night. "Time to try on my new dress!" Rarity called.

A dirt-covered rock was hurled towards her by accident. Luckily, it missed her and the dress. "Oh, oh, oh!" cried Rarity as the rock landed near her, "You nearly ruined the dress! And I made this one for you to try on today!" "Sorry, Rarity," Applejack called out, "But I'm very busy today!"

"I should say so!" said Rarity, "You said you would try on this new dress that I made just for you, and you nearly soiled it!" "Rarity!" Applejack replied, "I'm busy today, and I said I would try on your dress later this week, not today!" "But I thought," Rarity replied, "Oh, my mistake."

"Well, you misunderstood," Applejack said, "So, please come back some other time to have me try on your new dress." "Uh, ok," Rarity replied, but just as she was about to leave Rainbow Dash showed up. "Need an helping hoof?" she called. "I guess so," Applejack replied, "We need to clear this field."

"Ee-yup," Big Mac replied. "Ok," Rainbow Dash said, "Time for one of my newest tricks!" First, Rainbow Dash flew high in to the sky first, then she turned back closed her wings and shot downwards at high speed.

She aimed at the ground, muzzle first. "I think Rainbow Dash is going to crash," thought Rarity, "Or I shouldn't have said it like that." Before she hit the ground, she opened her wings and flew straight forwards, creating a gust of with that turned the dust-covered earth into a moving dust cloud.

Then Rainbow Dash flew in Rarity's direction and carried the dust cloud with her. "Impressive trick," Rarity commented. "How's that?" Rainbow Dash asked to nopony in particular, "A clear pain field for Applejack."

However, Rarity ended up getting blasted by the dust cloud along with her dress. Rainbow Dash turned to see what had happened. "Oops," Rainbow Dash said meekly as she looked at what she did.

Applejack and Big Mac saw what happened to Rarity, who was now covered in dirt. "Rainbow Dash!" Applejack burst out, "That wasn't the kind of help that we needed!" "Sorry," Rainbow Dash said, flying back to her friends. The ponies looked at Rarity, who was stunned by what had happened.

"Rarity?" Applejack said, "Are you-" Before Applejack could finish her question, Rarity turned to see what happened to her dress and then she gave off a loud shrieking scream. "Sorry, Rarity!" Rainbow Dash said. "My dress is ruined!" Rarity cried, "Ruined! A disaster! Rainbow Dash, why?!"

"I wasn't thinking of the consequences!" Rainbow Dash replied in a worried tone of voice. "Well, you were thinking of showing off your move," Applejack told her friend, "And not somepony else." "I've spent all night into making that dress!" Rarity cried, "And now it's ruined!"

For a moment, everypony, except Rarity, were silent. Then Applejack looked at the now dirt covered dress. Despite being covered in dirt, she decided to try it on anyway. "It fits me perfectly," Applejack said to herself.

Rainbow Dash and Big Mac continued watching Rarity crying. "Rarity, sorry again," Rainbow Dash said, but Rarity couldn't hear her because she was still crying. "She's not going to stop crying over that dress isn't she?" Rainbow Dash asked Big Mac. "Nope," answered Big Mac. Then, Rarity heard Applejack calling to her.

"Rarity!" Applejack called, "Look!" Rarity stopped crying for a moment and looked at Applejack. "What are you?" Rarity said. "Look!" Applejack called out, "I really like it! I do!" "You do?" Rarity said. "Yes!" Applejack said. "All right!" Rarity jumped in excitement. But then she stopped.

"I need to make a few adjustments," Rarity said as she ripped off some parts of the dress, including the poofy sleeves and the long gown and some other fancy parts. "Better?" asked Rarity. "It perfect!" Applejack said. Rarity squealed in delight. "Oh thank you!" she squeaked, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"No complaints," said Applejack. Just then, Granny Smith appeared. "How are you coming along?" she asked. "We're getting there," Applejack replied, "Just had a minor setback." "Which is now resolved," smiled Rarity. "Ok," Granny Smith replied, "Keep up the good work." She then walked away.

Soon enough, Applejack and Big Mac got back to work on the field and Applejack spent all day working on the new field wearing the dress that Rarity made for her and Rainbow Dash dirtied up. "Maybe we'd better help," suggested Rarity, who was still dirty. "Yeah, I say so," Rainbow Dash replied.

So Rarity and Rainbow Dash helped Applejack and Big Mac for the rest of the day and when it was time for Princess Luna to raise the moon, and of course, after they've finished planting new apple seeds, everypony had finished work on the field.

"Good work, everypony," said Applejack, "Now we'll have more apple tress!" "Yes, I agree," said Rarity. "Ee-yup," Big Mac said. "Sorry about the whole dust mess," Rainbow Dash apologized, "And the dress that you've made." "That's okay," said Rarity, "Accidents do happen. And thanks for trying it on, Applejack."

"Well, it suits me just fine," Applejack replied, "It really does." "Thanks," Rarity smiled at her friend. Just then, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. "Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked in amazement, "Is that really you?!" Sweetie Belle was surprised to see her older sister all covered in dirt.

"Uh, it's a long story," Rarity replied. "I am surprised!" Sweetie Belle said. "Applejack!" said Apple Bloom, "You're wearing one of Rarity's new dresses!" "Yep," agreed Applejack, "It does fit me well. I think I'll be wearing this dress when working!"

"Anyway," said Scootaloo, "I think it's time we go home for the night." "Yep!" Sweetie Belle replied. "I would like to," Rarity said, "But I'm all dirty!" Everypony laughed in response. Rarity just had to smile.


End file.
